In aircraft construction, systems such as lines are conventionally connected to sections of a primary structure of the aircraft by means of a large number of mounts. The mounts are attached to the sections by means of rivets inserted into holes in the primary structure, and have a receiver for the lines. The large number of holes implies, however, a weakening of the primary structure. Furthermore the connection procedure is time-intensive and arduous for the installation personnel, in particular in the case of overhead tasks.
The trend is therefore in the direction of attaching the system mounts to carrier rails that are connected to the primary structure. A concept of this kind is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,565 B2. The carrier rail, or carrier, runs in the direction transverse to the lines and at each end is arranged on two adjacent frames or stringers by means of a plug that snaps into a corresponding hole in the primary structure. For the reception of the mounts the carrier rail has a pattern of holes. The German patent application DE 10 2007 032 233 A1 of the applicant moreover recommends arranging a plurality of carrier rails in the form of a lattice and connecting mutually crossing carrier rails with one another. By means of these solutions, the weakening of the primary structure material is certainly reduced as a result of the still-small number of holes, and also the attachment of the mounts is simplified by virtue of the pattern of holes in the carrier rails, but the carrier rails, or the lattice of carrier rails, have a tendency towards geometrical deviations as a result of their relatively large extension, which makes the introduction, or snapping, of their attachment plugs into the holes in the structure difficult.